graotronfandomcom-20200214-history
Jory Cassel (serial)
, w Królewskiej Przystani |panowanie = |poprzednik = Nieznany |następca = Hallis Mollen |płeć = Mężczyzna |włosy = Brązowe |oczy = Brązowe |skóra = Jasna |sylwetka = |miłość = |sojusznicy = Ród Stark |wrogowie = Ród Lannister |broń = |ród = Cassel |przynależność = Ród Stark |zawód = |pozycja = |wspomniany = Złota korona |debiut = Nadchodzi zima |ostatni występ = Wilk i Lew |aktor = Jamie Sives |książki = Gra o tron (występuje) Starcie królów (wspomniany) Nawałnica mieczy (wspomniany) Taniec ze smokami (wspomniany) |rodzina = Martyn Cassel – ojciec Trzej nieznani bracia Rodrik Cassel – stryj Beth Cassel – kuzynka }}Jory Cassel – członek rodu Cassel, syn Martyna Cassela, bratanek ser Rodrika Cassela i kuzyn Bethy Cassel, członek gospodarstwa domowego lorda Eddarda Starka w Winterfell, kapitan straży przybocznej lorda Starka, zabity na polecenie ser Jaimego Lannistera w Królewskiej Przystań. Historia Jory urodził się w północnej rodzinie szlacheckiej, w rodzie Cassel, rodzinie podległej rodowi Stark z Winterfell, Jako że nie mieli własnych ziem, prawdopodobnie wychował się w Winterfell. Jego ojciec Martyn Cassel służył lordowi Rickardowi Starkowi jako kapitan jego straży przybocznej, a jego wuj ser Rodrik Cassel był zbrojmistrzem zamku. Jory był jednym z czterech synów Martyna, jednak tylko on dożył wieku dorosłego. Po rozpoczęciu Rebelii Robert Baratheona jego ojciec ruszył na wojnę z nowym lordem, Eddardem Starkiem, a Jory ruszył razem z nimi. Był jednym z gości weselnych lorda Eddarda i Catelyn Tully w Riverrun. Po śmierci ojca w Wieży Radości i nowego kapitana mianowanego na jego miejsce, Jory zastąpił go, jako nowy kapitan straży lorda Eddarda Starka. Jory służy jako kapitan straży przybocznej lorda Eddarda przez osiem lat, poznał się bardzo dobrze z jego dziećmi. Gra o tron Jory jest świadkiem zabicia przez lorda Eddarda dezertera z nocnej straży, był również obecny przy tym, kiedy synowie Eddarda Robb i Jon znaleźli wilkory. Kiedy Król Robert przybywa do Winterfell, Jory wyjeżdża mu na spotkanie jako straż honorowa. Kiedy lord Eddard zostaje mianowany Królewskim Namiestnikem, Jory udaje się razem z nim do stolicy jako kapitan jego domowej straży. W czasie podroży doszło do nieporozumienia w wilkorami i wilkor Aryi, pogryzł księcia Joffreya. Po tym zajściu Arya uciekła, Jory ją znalazł, ale przepędził wilkora obawiając się, że królowa zechce go zabić. mały|220x220px|lewo Po przybyciu do stolicy, Jory zostaje kapitanem straży królewskiego namiestnika i ma pod sobą około 50 ludzi. W czasie pobytu w stolicy Jory pomaga lordowi Eddardowi w dowiedzeniu się prawdy na tema śmierci poprzedniego namiestnika, jego ludzie przepytują służbę lorda Arryna, a po dowiedzeniu się, że lord Arryn odwiedzał domy publiczne, nakazuje swym ludziom, by je przeszukiwali. W czasie Turnieju Namiestnika Jory bierze udział w turnieju razem z Alynem i Harwinem. Jory spisuje się dobrze i zrzuca z siodła jednego z Freyów oraz ser Horasa Redwynea, jednak zostaje wysadzony przez Lothora Brune’a. Jory towarzyszy lordowi Eddardowi do domu publicznego, który odwiedzał przed śmiercią lord Arryn. W drodze powrotnej zostają zaatakowani przez ludzi Lannisterów, ser Jaime Lannister, który chce odzyskać swego brata, którego porwała żona lorda Eddarda. Zakazuje zabijania go, jednak każe zabić wszystkich jego ludzi, jako nauczkę. Także Jory zostaje zabity, a lord Eddard trzyma jego ciało, zanim znajdują je strażnicy. Po jego śmierci ciało jest transportowane do Winterfell, aby mogło spocząć obok dziadka. Pojawienia Galeria Mother of direwolves.jpg Ned and Arya.jpg Jory Death.png Kategoria:Kapitanowie Straży Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Mieszkańcy północy Kategoria:Postacie z Gry o tron Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 1 Kategoria:Ród Cassel de:Jory Cassel en:Jory Cassel es:Jory Cassel fr:Jory Cassel it:Jory Cassel nl:Jory Cassel ru:Джори Кассель zh:乔里·凯索